ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 8: Cleyra Sandpit - Red Rose Cabin
Leave the sinkhole area and attempt to go up the steps. Battle: Soldier * 3 Max turns: 3 1. There's really no strategy to this first battle. Either have both Zidane and Freya attack and Vivi cast Fira, or have Zidane attack all 3. The former is faster but riskier, while the latter takes a bit longer but is guaranteed to work. Battle: Type B * 2 Max turns: 6 1. Handle the pair of Type B's the same way as the first one. 2. Cast Night as quickly as possible and then go on a Stopping rampage. 3. You may want to have Zidane try to steal an Ether from them since he's got nothing better to do. 4. Throwing Tent isn't worth it as it takes longer than Night and is much less likely to work, and even though the effects of Tent are permanent, this battle won't last long enough to justify their use. 5. You should finish this battle with at most 6 castings of Stop, preferably 3 or 4. Directing the Survivors 1. Head up the stairs after the battle. 2. Tell the Cleyran Oracles to head right when prompted to choose a course of action. 3. Before moving on, take a moment to revive and heal any hurt party members; Vivi needs at least 8 MP for the next battle, but preferably more. 4. Tell Dan's wife and children to head to the left. Battle: Soldier * 2 & Type B Max turns: 6 1. Simply have Vivi begin casting Stop on the mage immediately and Zidane take care of the Soldiers. 2. Use Night once only the Type B is left and continue casting Stop until it works; this is the last time you'll be doing this during this circuit. ---- Take another moment to revive and heal your party, then tell Dan's wife and children to head to the right when prompted. Battle: Soldier * 3 Max turns: 3 1. Handle this battle just like the first in this circuit. 2. If you made it this far with some good luck Stopping the Type B's, then don't risk your success here with either Vivi's Fira or Freya's physical attack; have Zidane take care of all the enemies. 3. Quina must be knocked out in this battle, so don't end it without having done so! Stop Beatrix! 1. After Beatrix runs off, claim your rewards from all 7 survivors, leave Quina bare with only the Fork if he/she has anything equipped, accept the letter to Serino if you have not yet done so and save your game. -Receive Phoenix Pinion -Receive Ether -Receive Zuu Card -Receive Elixir -Receive Nymph Card -Receive Remedy -Receive Phoenix Down 2. Revive Quina and reset until s/he is revived with 1 HP, then run out of the cathedral. Battle: Beatrix Max turns: 1 1. Smack Beatrix with Limit Glove! Red Rose 1. Go up the stairs and to the door after overhearing Beatrix. 2. Follow Freya and Vivi after overhearing Brahne, then immediately return to the previous screen to find Serino the moogle. 3. Deliver the letter from Mopli, take the one from Serino and save your game once more. TARGET TIME: 04:11:36 TARGET GIL: 45,978